Keep Holding On
During the harsh wars of the Caribbean there was a marriage. April and her new husband, Jack Swordmaster had just been married. Then months later, April had discovered one of the most important things she would ever discover. Jack had come home to hear the discovery. It turns out there was a horrible disease going around. One day when they went sailing to Isla Mysterious. They went ashore and then found a plant that looked beautiful. So Jack went to pick it for April, but April pushed him out of the way and it landed on her. She felt very itchy and her skin turned red. The plant had also cut her skin with tiny but sharp thorns (which were still stuck on the cut area) She was rushed to Doc Grogen and was treated for the wound. The thorns were removed and the cut was treated with a plant medicine and wrapped with soft rope. Doc Grogen had discovered something before he finished the healing of the disease. He had done a simple test to see how April felt before he had cured the redness and itchiness. April said that she was itchy and her stomach felt weird. Jack was asked to get some plants for a cure. So when Jack returned Doc Grogen had made a medicine that he put on Aprils skin. It soothed the itchiness and her skin looked less red. Doc Grogen had kept April to see if it would cure. Aprils stomach seemed a little bigger after a few days. Doc Grogen already knew it. April was having a baby and she didn't know it. Doc Grogen told Jack and April about it and they were worried. Meanwhile EVIL had been getting rich. They made cures for the new plant disease and sold it for high prices. One of the evil gypsies had casted a spell to see the future. It turns out Aprils baby would one day fight the mercenary. So they a crew was ordered to kill Jack and April. The crew of EVIL members interrogated Doc Grogen and he confessed. He confessed for his life and a huge gold reward. So it was off to Isla Mysterious for EVIL. April was worried she would not be a good mother. She was a pirate and so was Jack. The baby was developing more and more each day. They didn't know EVIL was on their trail which made it even worse. Then after a week a mysterious boat came. An EVIL boat. Then EVIL marched into the town and banged on April and Jacks door. Then busted in. The squads leader said "give us your baby and you will suffer less pain!" April yelled "Why do you want my baby?" Then the squad leader ordered his men to attack April but just then town security came in. April and Jack ran for their lives. The security wasn't enough of a match for EVIL. With a few quick strikes they sliced the security in pieces. They followed Jack and April into a cave. Then April clutched her stomach and said "The baby! It's coming!" April still ran and so did Jack. "Stop! stop right now!" they said. "Keep running!" said Jack. So they kept running. "Stop or I'll shoot!" said the crew leader. "he's lying keep running!" said Jack. He was not lying. He took out his prised triple barrel pistol and shot three bullets. April and Jack barley dodged the bullets. He was about to fire again but he needed to reload. "Stupid gun, work!" he mumbled to himself. April and Jack dodged them so he ordered his men to throw daggers at them. Jack and April were almost hit but, they turned and the daggers stuck to a wall. Unfortunately it was such a sharp turn that April fell off a cliff! Jack caught her in time. EVIL had caught up and aimed their pistols at them. April said "Keep Holding On!" "I always will!" said Jack. A EVIL member shot at Jack and he dodged it but let go of April at the same time. "You Monsters!!!!!!!" screamed Jack as he charged at EVIL. They shot him and he died in his tracks. The crew lowered their guns and the leader said that the mission was complete. They left the island and didn't harm anyone else on the island when leaving. It may be sad that Jack and April died and especially since the baby wasn't even born but, they will always be enternally together. Category:Fan Stories Category:Fan Creations Category:POTCO